


"Месть легионера"

by meowfix



Series: Игра вслепую [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Слейтер решает сделать Сиду подарок.





	"Месть легионера"

Если бы кому-нибудь пришла в голову объективно безумная идея устроить голосование "как Хаотик Сид проводит время" лидирующую позицию - Слейтер был в этом уверен - разделили бы между собой два варианта: "устраивает массовые убийства" и "насилует ни в чем неповинных людей".  
В то время как реальность - несмотря на любовь Сида к авантюрам и его удивительный талант врываться в жизнь окружающих с разрушительностью сверхзвукового снаряда - была намного прозаичнее: как и любой космический капитан, большую часть своего времени он проводил в перелетах из точки А в точку Б.  
И хотя в любой из точек Сид мог устроить от местного переворота до серии грабежей, в промежутках жизнь на корабле текла практически мирно.  
Идиотов, готовых бросить вызов капитану не было, а сам он обычно оставлял команду в покое, предоставляя разбираться с внутренними склоками Слейтеру.  
Объявляя о его новом статусе первого помощника, Сид так и сказал: "теперь вами, дети мои, будет заниматься Леон. Так что по всем спорным вопросам к нему".  
"Капитан, а если кто-нибудь против?" - после громогласного молчания спросил тогда техник Рон.  
"А кто-то против?" - с искренним любопытством поинтересовался у него Сид.  
"Ну... вдруг".  
"Вдруг, смелый мой Рон, даже биомасса не растет. Но любой, кому жмет новый помощник, может вызвать его на честный поединок".  
Честность поединка с легионером вызвала у команды закономерные сомнения, но озвучить их никто не решился. И больше статус Слейтера не оспаривался.  
Склок на корабле было немного - по крайней мере, серьезных, а на несерьезные, Слейтер по совету Сида научился закрывать глаза. Экипаж "Хаоса" по большей части состоял из законченных отбросов общества, но даже им хватало мозгов вести себя прилично на корабле, выйти из которого можно было только в открытый космос.  
Чаще всего к Слейтеру приходили с жалобами на то, что кто-то взял чей-то бластер без спроса или украл бутылку виски.  
На время перелетов на корабле жизнь становилась медленной и размеренной.  
Сид большую часть времени проводил за чтением, просмотром разных безумных сериалов, плаванием и тренировками.  
Наблюдая за последними, Слейтер всегда испытывал противоречивую смесь из похоти, нежности и жалости.  
Во-первых, зная, что на него смотрят, Сид всегда снимал футболку. Во время упражнений его татуировки словно оживали, и Слейтеру всякий раз до дрожи хотелось проследить их языком.  
Но невесомые, всего на тринадцать килограмм гантели казались Слейтеру до слез трогательными, и от того, как серьезно и старательно с ними занимался Сид, щемило в груди. Невыносимо тянуло погладить.  
Обычно Слейтер не отказывал себе в удовольствии, и тренировки плавно переходили в физические упражнения совсем иного рода.  
Загесса этого демонстративно неодобрял, но на его мнение было плевать даже технику Рону.  
Иногда, задерживаясь на беговой дорожке, Сид включал фоном какое-нибудь видео - чаще всего очередной безумный сериал, абсолютно лишенный логики и здравого смысла. "Межгалактический боец", "Железный удар", "Восстание темных" - так или иначе, Слейтер видел по паре эпизодов каждого, и всякий раз его удивляло, что кроме Сида их сморит кто-то еще.  
Но "Месть легионера" по безумию и невменяемости била все рекорды.  
"Основано на реальных событиях" - именно так начиналась каждая серия, и Слейтер довольно быстро понял, на каких именно событиях все это было основано.  
\- Это частое явление, Леон, - спокойно затягиваясь сигаретой, пояснил Сид. После пробежки его всегда тянуло покурить, что выдавало в нем психа намного очевиднее, чем даже пиратство и грабежи. - Империя постоянно снимает кино о событиях, которые можно понять "неправильно". Когда на Клео-24 армейские вырезали коренных жителей, в "Мятеже кровавых" всем рассказали, какими эти жители были террористами и каннибалами. Теперь вот и до нас очередь дошла.  
\- До нас, - Слейтер смотрел в прозрачные голубые глаза экранного легионера Лена Слатра, и все равно не мог поверить.  
\- Ну, я все-таки ворвался во Дворец, потанцевал с Императрицей - часть записи, кстати, просочилась в сеть - и забрал тебя.  
\- И кто-то решил, что это хороший сюжет для сериала?  
\- Скорее кто-то решил, что сериал это отличный способ показать Ее Величество заботливой Императрицей, меня - не очень умным воплощением зла, а тебя...  
\- Пафосным идиотом без инстинкта самосохранения.  
Когда Слейтер смотрел на экран ему становилось мучительно стыдно за Лена Слатра, и вещи которые тот делал - а тот делал все, чтобы его как можно быстрее выкинули в шлюз. По частям.  
Помимо этого, в сюжете было полно дыр и логических нестыковок, которые подозрительно часто соседствовали со сценами, в которых Лен Слатр снимал рубашку. Как будто режиссер надеялся, что вид кубиков пресса заставит зрителей забыть про любой бред.  
Слейтера это искренне оскорбляло, тем более что Сид воспринимал все происходящее как должное.  
И даже после тренировки, пришел в каюту и завалился на кровать, чтобы смотреть "Месть легионера" дальше.  
Слейтер устроился рядом, подгреб Сида к себе, чтобы у того не было возможности сбежать, и сказал:  
\- Этот сюжетный поворот абсолютно нереалистичен. Там не могли просто взять и отключиться все камеры.  
На проекции Лен Слатр в разорванной рубашке пафосно и воодушевленно доказывал Психотику Сэду, что "смерть и боль ничто, если тебя запомнят героем".  
Психотик в ответ кривлялся, передергивал и скалил неровные зубы.  
Каждые секунд десять оператор брал в фокус пресс Слатра или его живописно растрепанные золотые волосы.  
Сид смотрел как завороженный.  
\- Абсолютно нереалистичный поворот, - повторил Слейтер.  
\- Мм. Какой?  
\- Легионер тоже нереалистичный.  
Невыносимо хотелось слетать к актеру, который играл главного героя и объяснить, чем на самом деле отличается настоящий легионер от сериального убожества.  
Но Сид этого не понимал:  
\- Леон, ты несправедлив. Парень старается, как может.  
\- То есть никак.  
\- По крайней мере, у него все в порядке с зубами и отличная задница.  
Жизнь с пиратами иногда могла быть довольно суровой, бескомпромиссной, опасной, и некоторые вещи Слейтер научился терпеть молча. А некоторые - нет. Поэтому он молниеносно дернул Сида вниз, под себя, перекатился, опираясь на локти, и с намеком надавил на шею - пока совсем легонько.  
В отличие от экранного Психотика Сид был понятливым:  
\- Не такая отличная, как у тебя, Леон. Ты же знаешь, твоя задница вне конкуренции.  
Чтобы подтвердить свои слова он с намеком провел ладонями от поясницы Слейтера значительно ниже, с откровенным удовольствием сжал, и на некоторое время о "Мести легионера" было забыто.  
Потом вышел новый эпизод, в котором Психотик Сэд набрал с десяток откровенно лишних килограмм, переоделся в новую кожаную куртку и слишком часто улыбался, демонстрируя кривые зубы.  
После просмотра Сид тренировался на час дольше, и потом долго и пространно рассуждал, что злодеев в таких сериалах намеренно делают как можно противнее, и что никакими событиями и реальностью Психотик Сэд и не пахнет.  
Хотя новая куртка у него хорошая.  
Но сам он жирный, безмозглый, кривозубый урод, без капли харизмы оригинала.  
К сожалению, при этом бесконечном монологе присутствовал Загесса, и он сказал Сиду правду:  
\- У оригинала нет никакой харизмы.  
Так монолог превратился в жалобы на неблагодарных церковников.  
Тем не менее, кое-что хорошее во всей этой тираде все-таки было: Сид дал понять, что ему понравилась куртка. Неудивительно, в общем-то, она действительно выглядела прилично. По крайней мере, художник по костюмам "Мести легионера", в отличие от главного актера, получал деньги не зря.  
И куртка, по мнению Слейтера, могла бы стать отличным подарком.  
Среди множества людей, которые рассказывали про Сида самые разные вещи, почему-то ни один даже вскользь не упоминал, что он умел быть щедрым. Но он умел. Ему нравилось делать Слейтеру подарки - как правило, оружие, одежду или натуральную еду, которую он непонятно каким чудом умудрялся доставать - нравилось проявлять внимание. Тем не менее, когда доходило до ответных подарков, очень быстро выяснилось, что идеальным Сид считал секс. В его представлении, лучшее, что Слейтер мог сделать, это раздеться и повязать на себя ленточку.  
Любой другой подарок либо отправлялся в оружейный бокс, либо благополучно забывался в шкафу.  
Но куртка Психотика Сиду понравилась.  
Слейтер собирался ее достать.  
Как это часто бывало, "Месть легионеров" снимали в виртуальном павильоне - актеры и режиссер находились на разных планетах, и просто пересылали свои проекции по сети, после чего видео отправлялось оператору, который из всего трехмерного материала выбирал ракурсы для будущего фильма, и уже обработанный материал пересылался монтажеру. При такой удаленной съемке, костюмы синтезировались каждым актером отдельно по разработанным дизайнерами костюмерным картам - как обычная одежда из магазинов.  
Слейтер, разумеется не мог бросить "Хаос" и отправиться за настоящей курткой Психотика Сэда - тем более, что та все равно не подошла бы по размеру - но он мог достать карту и сунуть ее в синтезатор в ближайшем космопорту, подправив нужные параметры.  
К сожалению, как быстро подтвердил поиск по сети - оригинальные костюмерные карты держались в секрете. На разных сайтах можно было без проблем найти копии, но Слейтера они не устраивали.  
Он хотел сделать Сиду подарок, и не собирался дарить подделку.  
В ответ на его просьбу достать карту, Бабочка ответила очень кратко:  
"Далеко".  
После чего выдала несколько схем и длинный документ со спецификацией ретранслятора, который был ей нужен, чтобы дотянуться.  
Через три дня "Хаос" должен был прибыть на Селуру - торговую планету, где Сид собирался приобрести несколько беспилотных флаеров - и Слейтер спросил:  
\- Мы сможем купить ретранслятор, когда прилетим?  
Бабочка покружилась вокруг него белыми птицами - видимо, чтобы смягчить новость - и сложилась в проекцию:  
"Нет".  
К счастью, Слейтер достаточно прожил с пиратами, и сообразил сформулировать иначе:  
\- А достать?  
Бабочка ласково мигнула ему звездами.  
Чуть больше трех суточных циклов спустя, он полз в силовом скафандре сквозь разветвленную систему мусороотвода Селуры, время от времени сверяясь с картой, и думал о том, что - если его поймают - он никогда не сможет нормально объяснить, зачем все это делает.  
Ретранслятор был у одного из местных торговых королей в информационном центре, и чтобы добраться до вожделенного прибора Слейтеру предстояло после мусороотвода отключить систему безопасности в здании, пробраться, не задев ни одного автономного датчика и не активировав ни единой ловушки, до контрольной комнаты, вырубить охрану и персонал, отключить ретранслятор и вместе с ним вернуться на "Хаос" к Бабочке.  
И в принципе, если не считать неожиданного рва с модифицированными плотоядными крабами, все прошло довольно гладко.  
За фантазию и изобретательность Слейтер был готов лично вручить тому, кто проектировал систему безопасности письменную благодарность и кусок плотоядного краба.  
Но, по крайней мере, ретранслятор оказался на месте.  
Примерно на середине обратного пути через мусороотвод у Слейтера начались проблемы с зарядом скафандра, и его пришлось перевести на дыхательный аппарат и на защиту ретранслятора.  
На "Хаос" Слейтер вернулся через четыре часа - грязным, усталым, и с искренней надеждой, что Бабочке больше ничего не понадобится.  
\- Леон? - Сид встретил его в коридоре. - С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да, - Слейтер вытащил из волос обертку от пищевого брикета, покрытую чем-то склизким и, поморщившись, сунул в карман. Все равно одежду можно было сразу отправлять в утилизатор.  
\- Ты... уверен?  
\- Абсолютно. Мне нужно в душ.  
\- О, это я вижу.  
Слейтер прошел мимо, потому что горячая вода и корабельное моющее средство влекли его неодолимо.  
\- Леон, это что клешня у тебя в волосах?  
Слейтер не стал отвечать.  
Полбутылки моющего средства спустя он, наконец, перестал чувствовать себя мусорным мутантом, высушил и расчесал волосы и рискнул выглянуть в каюту.  
Сид сидел на кровати, закинув ноги на покрывало, и вертел в руках ретранслятор.  
\- Какая забавная вещица. Это мне?  
\- Это Бабочке.  
\- О, Госпожа обратилась к тебе. Я чувствую, что становлюсь лишним в наших трехсторонних отношениях.  
Иногда Сиду в голову приходили на редкость бредовые мысли, но Слейтер списывал их на загадочную человеческую психику, и знал, как с ними бороться.  
В тот раз он начал с поцелуя.  
\- Леон?  
Когда поцелуя оказалось недостаточно - а справедливости ради, его обычно было недостаточно, чтобы полностью побороть бредовые мысли - Слейтер отобрал ретранслятор и лег на Сида сверху.  
После всего, что случилось за день, ощущения были просто божественными.  
Сид довольно застонал, и потерся носом о его шею:  
\- Мм, Леон, а ты в курсе, что у тебя очень подозрительная отметина на плече?  
\- Это укус краба.  
\- О.  
В качестве закономерного продолжения Слейтер подался бедрами вперед, потерся о Сида всем телом и проследил линии татуировки ладонями.  
Ощущение человеческой кожи - тонкой и невероятно мягкой привычно пьянило.  
\- Так что там... мм... с крабами? - хрипло спросил Сид.  
Слейтер раздвинул его бедра, устроился между ними, и поцеловал Сида снова - долго и обстоятельно, пока тот не начал задыхаться.  
\- Ну... все-таки... крабы?  
\- Помолчи.  
Ближайшие два часа они не разговаривали, а после Сид отрубился как выключенная проекция.  
Слейтер смотрел на его умиротворенное лицо, на припухшие губы, на дурацкие перья в растрепанных волосах, и искренне от всей души был благодарен тем, кто разработал легионеров очень выносливыми.  
К счастью, ретранслятор подошел, и уже через пять часов костюмерная карта была в базе данных "Хаоса". Оставалось только добраться до промышленного синтезатора, способного создать куртку - к счастью, такие были практически в каждом космопорте, тем более на Селуре.  
Параллельно с тем Слейтер заскочил курьерную службу и оформил отложенную доставку - ретранслятор и небольшую сумму должны были привезти в ограбленный Слейтером информационный центр, после отлета "Хаоса".  
Как только Слейтер подписал договор с курьером, пришло сообщение от Бабочки:  
"Безумная белая птица".  
Он не стал отвечать.  
Куртка получилась идеальной. Слейтер не пожалел денег на самую дорогую комплектацию, на какую только был способен синтезатор - на кожу высшей пробы, практически идентичную натуральной, сверхпрочный сплав для замков и застежек, дышащую подкладку, автоочистку и даже на встроенный терморегулирующий режим.  
Но самое главное, Сиду она понравилась.  
Ну, и, разумеется, сидела отлично - Слейтер полчаса копался в настройках виртуального портного, чтобы совместить костюмерную карту с трехмерной проекцией Сида, которую тайком перекинул себе в компьютер из базы силового скафандра.  
У Сида горели глаза, он поминутно ласково оглаживал застежки и поправлял манжеты, и с удовольствием разглядывал себя в отражающей проекции.  
\- Похоже, мне стоит поблагодарить Психотика, - сказал он, наконец. - За достойное пополнение гардероба.  
\- Только Психотика? - с улыбкой поинтересовался у него Слейтер, привлекая Сида ближе и наслаждаясь ощущением качественной кожи - все-таки он не зря потратился на дорогую комплектацию.  
\- Мм, дай подумать. Нет, пожалуй, не только. Чего же хочет мой героический легионер?  
\- Для начала расстегнуть эти застежки.  
\- И все? Леон, я же не зря тебя развращал.  
\- Зубами.  
На три ближайших месяца куртка стала для Сида самым любимым предметом одежды, чем Слейтер втайне гордился - фирменным знаком, визитной карточкой.  
Сид в принципе не покидал "Хаос" без нее.  
\- Отлично выглядите, сэр, - сказала Форкс, когда впервые ее увидела.  
\- Вы совсем как Психотик из "Мести легионера", - прокомментировал Уоррен.  
\- Похудевший Психотик, - поправил его Ламия.  
Мина попыталась перекупить у Слейтера костюмерную карту.  
А потом - три месяца спустя - Бабочка прислала Сиду ссылку.  
Слейтер заметил, как изменилось у него лицо, подошел, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.  
\- Все нормально?  
Сид достал сигареты, прикурил, и прежде чем ответить, пустил в воздух пару колечек дыма:  
\- Не совсем.  
Слейтер вчитался в информацию на проекции.  
"Невероятное рядом: единственный фанат Психотика Сэда во Вселенной".  
Под статьей был визуальный файл.  
\- Кажется, - задумчиво добавил Сид, - этот вариант мы не учли.  
Слейтер мог бы сказать, что он совсем неплохо вышел на фото, но не стал.  
"Безумный подражатель Психотика Сэда был замечен несколько дней назад на станции РО-14 в центральном космическом секторе..."  
Сид курил:  
\- Подражатель. Так меня еще не называли. Кажется, это оскорбление потеснило даже вонючку.  
\- Хочешь... я сделаю тебе еще один подарок?  
\- Штаны Психотика, чтобы дополнить образ? - меланхолично поинтересовался Сид, и выпустил в воздух еще пару колечек. - Кажется, без них я недостаточно жирный, кривозубый урод.  
\- Разденусь и повяжу себя ленточкой.


End file.
